


68. Wedding Talk

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [68]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	68. Wedding Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

"Here," Stephen's not stopped smiling, but there's a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he offers up the last bite of Antony's steak. He's fed his lover his dinner - after Antony struggled to cut the huge hunk of barely cooked cow. "I feel like we should be drinking champagne, not scotch."

"We should," Antony agrees when he's finished chewing. "I'll bring a bottle home tomorrow and we can have a toast." He sits back, sated and content. "Unless you want invite some of your workmates over for an engagement party or something along those lines?"

Stephen's shaking his head before Antony's finished speaking. "I don't need anyone to know, I don't want anyone to know," he sets down the silverware and slips off the bed to add Antony's plate to his own on the tray beside it. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and at first I was all about coming out, and then marrying you, but... the more I thought about it the more I realised I don't need anyone to know, I just need for you and me to know it, and for our families to know what we are to each other, beyond that? It's nobody else's business." He sits back down on the bed and rubs his hand along Antony's leg.

"So we'd be keeping it a secret, other than our families?"

Put like that Stephen stops and frowns, he takes a moment to consider it. "Well... no... yes, no, what I mean is that's how I see it, this is about you too, Tony, but my private life is just that, and just because the public or the media think they are entitled to know my business it doesn't mean I have to play along, this is about you and me."

"It's okay," Antony says, placing his hand over Stephen's. "I just wanted to make sure I understood you right." He gives Stephen's fingers a squeeze. "If you really want it kept secret, I'll have to let Marcus and Louis know so they can help like they did when we were in Italy, but they won't tell anyone."

"No of course," Stephen nods. "I mean Marcus has to know and Louis is your friend." He smiles looking down at where Antony's hand lies. "I trust you to know who to tell."

Antony grins. "So, let's talk about the fun stuff. What kind of wedding do you want? Church, civil, are we going to fly your family down or do two ceremonies?"

"Oh!... I'm not sure, I mean... I tried not to think too much in case you weren't ready." Stephen pulls his legs up and crosses them, he's sat across from his lover who is sprawled in a pile of pillows. "Civil I guess, I don't need anything fancy, and yeah, if Mom and Dad could come... that's all I need."

"Are you okay with them meeting me for the first time down there?" Antony asks. "Or should we rearrange our plans and go visit them first?" What if his prospective in-laws hate his guts?

"We could go up first, we could go this week, I mean you need to rest up your shoulder, so we can't do the scene we wanted yet." Antony's asking all the questions Stephen didn't let himself think about. "What about you, though, what do you want?"

"I'd rather meet your parents first, before the wedding, and let mine know so they have time to get used to the idea. My dad," Antony clarifies, rolling his eyes.

"Oh fuck! I forgot that," Stephen pulls a face. "I just thought it would be a perfect place to do it you know, your home, all your family and we're away from L.A. and all the bullshit, plus, you tell me it's beautiful there."

"No, no, it is," Antony says. "I definitely want us to get married there and my sisters and mum'll be over the moon. My dad'll just need a few days to digest the whole thing. He's not a homophobe or anything, just old-fashioned and a little slow when it comes to adjusting to things."

"What do you want? For the day? You must've thought about it." Stephen takes a sip from his scotch and wonders at the fact he's sat here talking _this_ over.

"Not really," Antony says with a soft laugh. "I told you I'd ask you to marry me when you were ready and then I pretty much put it out of my mind." But he thinks about it now. "Suits," he says. "Everyone dressed nicely but not hugely formal. Civil like you said, maybe in my parent's backyard. BBQ for dinner. Big cake. Champagne." He grins at Stephen. "Do we get a honeymoon?"

"Do we get a honeymoon? Says the man who wrote into his boy's contract he'd get high end vacations? Hell yes we do!" Stephen laughs, pleased to hear that he and Antony sound like they're on the same page with this.

"Where do you want to go?" Antony asks, grinning back. "You can think about that, let me know. I'm good with wherever you choose since I've been so many places."

"How about a two part honeymoon? Somewhere to explore, like I don't know, Nepal? And then some time at a Cit place where we can relax and play?" Stephen leans over the bed edge and retrieves the bottle of scotch from the floor. "Another?"

"Please, and that's a brilliant idea," Antony says, watching Stephen, the pain in his shoulder almost completely forgotten until he moves. At all. Fuck. He bites his lip hard. "They have a place in Goa. That would keep our travel time a little shorter. Or there's the Maldives. Or Thailand."

"We'll check them out." He tops up Antony's glass, noting the clear discomfort his lover is in. "Are you sure I can't get you to see a doc or physio with that?" he asks gently.

"I'll check it with my doc tomorrow," Antony promises, taking a sip. "But unless it's a tear I'll just do the exercises I have from the last time I fucked it up."

"Will you sleep okay? We can swap sides if it'll help?" Stephen crawls up the bed to sit beside his lover, glass in hand. "And then after the doc's we can start looking at what paperwork we need to sort out to get married, we don't have long if we want to do it while we're away."

"That's true." Antony watches Stephen for a moment then finally says what he's been putting off all evening. "I hate bringing this up, but when we were in Italy, when I told you I wanted to marry you, you said you'd need to know more about my work to say yes. Does that still hold or have you changed your mind?"

Stephen doesn't reply straight off, he's done a lot of thinking while Antony's been away - and he's had to face up to some truths, especially after the gun incident. But the more he's tried to convince himself he should know it all, the more reluctant he's become. "I have two questions," he starts, pulling his knees up to his chest. "If I know, will it make me safer, or not?"

Antony thinks about that for a long moment. "To be honest, I don't think it'll make any difference really."

Stephen nods. Now he has to ask the question, and if the answer is affirmative he knows he'll have stepped over a line. "Your trips, what you do, it's not legal is it?" He pins Antony with his gaze, not looking for a lie, he knows his lover will tell him the truth, but he has to see it.

Christ. He knew it was coming. Has known it for months. But he still pauses, terrified that the truth that will ruin everything. "Not all of it. Some of it's completely legal but some of it? Not even close," he admits, confessing fully, holding Stephen's gaze.

He can see it, the hesitation, the worry Antony has that his honesty will somehow damage them. Stephen lets himself have a moment to hear, and absorb, the implications behind his lover's truth. He drops his gaze and takes a healthy mouthful of scotch. "Then I don't want to know any more than that. All I need to know is that you will do everything in your power to come home to me safe, that this," Stephen waves the glass between them, "is kept sacred, that _we_ are your number one priority." He lifts his gaze to Antony's once more. "And if you ever need to tell me something, you won't hesitate."

"I will, I promise," Antony says, so fucking relieved he doesn't even have words for it. "You and I come first."

"Good," Stephen nods, draining the glass and reaching for the bottle again, it's not like him to drink like this, but he has the need to get a little loose. "You told me I was your most treasured possession, so promise me again you'll keep me safe."

Antony's chest tightens and he reaches out for Stephen, drawing him closer. "I swear, I won't ever let anyone hurt you. I'll lay down my life before I let that happen."

He takes Antony's hand and brings it to his throat, to his collar. "This man, this boy, is yours. I always was, I always will be. I love you, both light and dark, with all I am," Stephen promises softly, his tone serious and sincere. "And I cannot wait to be your husband."

"Husband." Antony smiles. "I like the sound of that almost as much as boy. Maybe even more." And so what if he won't be able to use it except between them? It's nobody's business but their own.

"And I prefer the sound of my name from your lips more than anything," Stephen leans in now, seeking a kiss.

"Yeah?" Antony brushes their lips together. "I love you, Stephen. With all my heart."

"I love you too," he murmurs back, swiping his tongue along Antony's lower lip before pressing in, demanding more.

Sliding his hand around the back of Stephen's neck, Antony deepens the kiss, their tongues tangling, his cock kicking up again, his arousal from earlier never satisfied.

He knows Antony's body as well as his own - the subtle shift in tension has Stephen sliding his hand down to cup his lover, his hand pressing over that large dick. He tears his mouth away to start nuzzling down over his lover's chin, his throat. "M'gonna suck you," he promises, low and gruff.

Antony groans and nods. "Fuck, yes," he breathes, body already aching for his lover's mouth.

When he closes his lips around the crown of Antony's cock, they both moan in unison, Stephen's is from the full flavour of his Sir, the scent of him, concentrated here in his groin. He hums out his appreciation and opens up his throat to slowly suck down almost all of Antony's very thick cock.

Hissing in a breath, Antony slides a hand around the back of Stephen's neck, fingering his collar. "Oh, god, you're incredible," he murmurs, pushing up and in just a little.

He can take it all now, most of the time, Stephen's worked hard to dampen down his gag reflex deliberately so he can take all of his Sir's cock. A moment to centre and then he presses down, until his nose is buried in the dark crisp curls at the base of Antony's erection. Eyes closed he purrs, vibrating around the entire length.

"Good boy," Antony growls softly, his orgasm already right there, right fucking there. So close...

 _Pulsepulsepulse_ Stephen can feel it against his tongue, he knows how close Sir is. He pulls back, sucking hard, and sinks back down again moments later, repeating the move two, three times and then he takes it all and swallows hard around the hard shaft.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Antony grits out, tightening his hold on Stephen's neck as his cock spurts, hot and thick, flooding his boy's throat. Pleasure shuddering through him.

Antony's dick is so far down his throat that Stephen doesn't even taste the semen, his throat works to take it all. And only when his Sir, his lover, relaxes, his fingers loosening that wicked grip on his neck does he pull up, his face flushed from lack of air, his eyes hazy with subspace.

"Good boy," Antony praises, palm cupping Stephen's cheek. "That was fantastic."

'Good boy'. Words Stephen adores almost as much as 'I love you' when they come from the mouth of this man. He tips his head into Antony's hand. "Sleep now Sir?" he murmurs, aware that Antony must be exhausted.

Antony nods. "Yeah, I think so," he says, finally able to give in to his fatigue and pain now that he's home, safe, with his boy. "You don't mind?" Aware it's still fairly early for Stephen.

"Mind? Lying beside you now you're home?" Stephen shakes his head. "No, I'll just clear up." He slips from the bed and takes a few minutes to tidy away before he slides back in beside his lover.

"Mm. You feel good," Antony murmurs, pulling Stephen in close and kissing him softly.

Stephen simply smiles against warm skin and closes his eyes. All is right in his world again. And he couldn't be more content.


End file.
